


Expectations

by IsThisEvenGood



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, isthisevengood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenGood/pseuds/IsThisEvenGood
Summary: Scorpius finds Albus crying one night and comforts him.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this. This is my first fan fiction being posted on here and I was really nervous so I hope its worth it.

Scorpius could sense something wasn't right. He had fallen asleep in the common rooms after studying for a potions exam with Albus and now the boy was nowhere to be seen. It was unusual for him to just disappear. 

He gathered his things and walked up to dormitories. If Albus was anywhere he would be here. Even he wouldn't risk leaving at such an early time.

When he reached the room he was surprised to hear someone crying. He flung open the door and was even more surprised to see that Albus was the one crying. He immediately dropped his things and ran to his friends side. Hugging him and rubbing circles on his back to try to calm him down.

After a few minutes of silence, Scorpius spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling away from the hug to place his hands on the boys shoulders. Albus avoided his eye contact.

"I just can do it anymore."

"Do what?" Scorpius asked, "what can't you do anymore?"

Albus mumbled something. He still hadn't looked at Scorpius. 

"Now you know I didn't hear that," Scorpius replied.

"Maybe I didn't want to to." Albus joked.

"Albus you're going to tell me ways wrong and you are gonna tell me now!"

Albus looked up then, shocked at his friend for shouting at him. Scorpius was surprised to but he knew that Albus had to talk now.

"I just can't," Albus paused, "I just can't carry on like this. Like a failure."

He looked at Scorpius' sympathetic eyes before continuing. 

"Knowing no matter what I do. No matter what I say I will never be like my father. He expects me to be this great student, a great son. I can't be that." 

Scorpius hugged Albus again. This time Albus hugged back before signing again. His tears rolling down his face and into Scorpius' shirt. He didn't mind. 

"Albus I know for a fact your dad doesn't want you to be like him. I know he doesn't want you to be amazing at flight and potions or herboligy. He just wants you to be you. That's his only expectation."

"You don't know that." Came the shaky response.

"Yes I do and even if he did i still love you for who you are."

Albus smiled before closing his eyes. Sleep catching up on him.Scorpius helped his friend unto bed before climbing into is own. Albus was happy. He was happy. Now they could rest.


End file.
